What If
by mimazz
Summary: Raven learns to express her feelings through letters from her friends. RaeBB, very slight StarRob...yea, i suck at summaries. plz read any way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything to do with them, only this plot.

Our Teen Titans are all gathered around the table in the main room. It had been a few weeks ago that they had beaten Trigon. Since then they had found that while Raven's powers were still controlled by her emotions, they now seemed to be expressed regularly as well. That morning the team had been trying to find a way Raven could express her self, sort of a beginner's course.

They had decided that she should have a way to express herself in a way she would not have the fear of ridicule, meaning it would have to be secret, indirect. It is at this point that we find them around the table now.

"Hmm. How can you say something without actually experiencing the person's initial reaction?" said Robin, more to himself than to himself. The group had been at this point and at a loss for some minutes. "We could set up a phone system." Beast boy suggested. "On the phone wouldn't work, you still hear the person's reaction." Cyborg ruled out. "Raven, please, could you not 'mind link' with whom ever you wished to communicate?" asked Starfire hopefully.

"When I'm in a person's mind, I can feel their emotions more than ever." Raven answered, shaking her head. Starfire looked stared out the huge windows toward the city, hoping for inspiration. She couldn't see anything specific, a mass of tall buildings, a road here and there. A plane with a banner attached to the back was just visible in the sky, the words to small to decipher.

Starfire watched it for a minute. Then she jumped, her mind suddenly racing to find a flaw with her idea. "Oooh! Would we not be able to write to each other?" she asked, the words spilling from her mouth so quickly the titans had to think for a moment about what she was trying to say.

They all looked at each other, each mulling it over, looking at it from all angles. "That…that would…I think that would work! Starfire, that's brilliant!" said Robin excitedly. Starfire beamed at the praise, blushing slightly. "Yea, we would all have our own in-tower pen pals!" Beast boy said, starting to ponder in what ways he could prank Cyborg. Cyborg had developed a grin that suggested he too was wondering how much ink could be enclosed in an envelope, to squirt an unsuspecting correspondent.

Even Raven was looking comfortable with this plan. She seemed to be analyzing it, when she nodded looking up from the table in front of her to the rest of the group.

It was decided that they would all write to each other, the information they received was to be strictly confidential, and the letters must not put down the others or their feelings, especially Raven. The plan was to slip your letter under the door of who ever it was to. Letters could be delivered at any time, and replied to as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin's Letter:

Raven,

How are you? Well, I'm doing fine. But you probably already know this as we live in the same house. Something you may not know is that I am very worried about my friend. I hope that she will write back to me, no matter how difficult it is to start the letter. I am now thoroughly enjoying myself writing you though the beginning was rough. That is about all I can think to say. Please write back soon.

Yours truly,

Robin

Raven read the letter, shaking her head. Suddenly she was having doubts about this plan. She turned to her desk and got out paper and a pen, when she heard something slip under her door.

As she had expected, there lie another letter. Picking it up, she recognized Cyborg's handwriting. She opened it with her powers, making the letter to levitate in front of her while she read it.

Hey Raven,

Uh, well you kinda' know why I'm writing. Not that I'm mind or anything. So, I got that part for the T-car I've been waiting for. Just finished putting it in. It should make it go faster. If you want you can come down and take a ride or something. Well I'd better go, I think hear Beast Boy and knowing him he'll find a way to break something.

Off to defend the T-car,

Cyborg

This one actually made her smile. 'How do I reply to that?' she thought. She sat down and went to write back to Robin. She suddenly realized that Robin was right about the difficulty of starting a letter.

Robin,

I am doing quite well. I would ask you about yourself, but you have already informed me you are fine so I shall leave it at that. Robin, you do not need to worry about me. That is to say, if I was the friend you were talking about in your letter. If I wasn't, then I have no advice for you. Except that you should be more specific. Now I must leave you to write a reply to Cyborg.

Raven

'Yes, that's alright.' She thought to herself. 'Now for Cyborg.'

Cyborg,

Congratulations on getting your part and installing it. I will probably wait for the next mission to ride in the new and improved T-car. I will finish this letter and allow you return to whatever mechanical stuff or Beast Boy hunting you were doing before you began reading this.

Raven

With that she sealed both envelopes and left to deliver them.

The hall was very quite, usually you could hear Beast boy and Cyborg fighting, or playing, or arguing. Basically you could usually hear Beast Boy and Cyborg. But today all she could hear was silence. Even Starfire's room was quiet.

As she passed Beast Boy's room she heard crinkling paper and a sound like a moan of "no". She continued on to Robin and Cyborg's rooms, neither of which seemed to be in them.

She decided to go and have some tea. While she waited, she watched a bird flying outside the window; it seemed to be doing acrobatics. 'I wonder if Beast Boy can fly like that? He can be graceful at times.' She blinked. 'Where did that come from?' she wondered as she walked over to the whistling teapot.

The door to the main room opened to reveal Beast Boy, deep in thought, who proceeded to trip on the threshold. Any thoughts of grace in Beast Boy were banished.

'What am I gonna' write to Raven?' Beast Boy pondered for the bazillionth time that day. 'I don't even know how to start it! Dear Raven sounds too formal, just Raven sounds to plain and serious-' "Ahhh!" he yelled as he tripped over the threshold.

"That was an…interesting entrance," commented Raven from the kitchen. Beast Boy blushed, of all the people to see him trip, it had to be her. She was now sitting at the table, sipping her tea.

He made his way over to the fridge, careful not to trip. 'Hmm, tofu, blue fuzz, pizza, mustard,' he looked through the fridge; quickly deciding on tofu after he saw the blue fuzz start munching on the pizza. He sat down at the table next to Raven.

She glanced over at him, then decided this set up was okay. He ate his snack and leaned back comfortably in his chair. Raven was looking out the window. Beast Boy looked outside then looked at Raven.

Raven's eyes were following a bird. Her elbows rested on the table, holding her cup to the level of her lips. Beast Boy watched her for almost a minute before she felt his gaze. He quickly looked away, muttering something that sounded like, "bird…yea…go…" as he stood and hurried from the room.

Back in the safety of his room, he began to write.

Hi Raven!

I just got back from an after noon snack. You were in there. You were drinking tea and looking relaxed and pretty. "Wait a minute!" Beast Boy whispered to himself

He erased the last sentence and wrote:

You were drinking tea watching a bird out the window. I nailed Cyborg with a stankball earlier this morning. I'm gonna' wrap this up now.

Bye,

Beast Boy

He read it over again and left to deliver it. On his way down the hall, Starfire came out of her room with an envelope in her hands. He smiled and asked, "Are you headed for Raven's room too?" She nodded and they walked side by side the last few feet. They put their letters under the door.

As they started to walk away Starfire looked at Beast Boy and said, "Friend Beast Boy, are we only to write letters to Raven? Can we not correspond with our other friends?"

"I can't see why not, we wouldn't get in trouble if we did any way." he replied. This thought had occurred to him during his prank plan. "Friend Beast Boy, do you know where Robin is? I have not seen him for an unusually long time." "No, Star I haven't." he said his gaze saying he was in a different place entirely. But her crestfallen look brought him back to Earth. "I'll tell him your looking for him if I see." he added. This seemed to cheer her up. She kept on down the hall as Beast Boy turned into his room.

He lie down on his bed. "What is going on?' he thought with frustration. 'First, since when do I care if I screw up in front of Raven? Next, I call her pretty?' He paused at that thought.

'I guess she is pretty, really, really pretty.' He shook his head. 'What is going on?' he repeated in his head.

* * *

Sorry this it took me so long! I've been sooo busy. What's sad is thatschool hasn't even started yet and I'm already taking forever. Thanks for the reviews! They really help! So read and review! 


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize for keeping you waiting. Without further ado, I give you Chapter 3.

* * *

Raven walked back into her room. She noticed the two letters on her floor next to the doorway. 'Hmm, whom could those be from?' she thought sarcastically. She picked them up, noticing one was heavier than the others she had already received.

She opened the lighter one first. It was Beast boys. She had difficulty reading one sentence, "You were drinking tea and watching a bird out the window." 'Why does he care if he spells something wrong in a letter to me?' Curious questioned. 'Why do you care if he cares?' asked Sneaky with a smirk.

'It just shows he's an imbecile.' Rude said dismissively. 'He is not an imbecile! He just wants to make sure he says the right thing to _us_.' Love shouted at Rude.

"Oh no, this isn't going to give me a head ache." the Raven standing in her room said in a whisper. 'Hush' she mentally yelled, 'we are **not **going to do this every time we get a letter from him.' she said with such finality that even Love did not try to sway her.

She picked up the other letter, presumably from Starfire. She could hear a rattling sound as she lifted the letter from its place on the bed next to her. When she opened the envelope a small pile of beans were dumped on her lap.

Friend Raven,

This is the place that we are to, _spill the beans_?

At this point Raven actually laughed. Honestly laughed, hard enough to make her stop and take a breath. It was when she did this that she noticed nothing was broken.

She stopped to admire that fact. Happiness had finally taken over long enough to make her laugh and nothing had exploded, or shattered, or fallen. Nothing had even moved.

With a smile on her face she returned to Starfire's letter.

Unfortunately do not have many things to discuss, except the question of whether or not you would accompany me to the mall later? Hope to hear back from you soon.

Your Friend,

Starfire

'Well if I'm in this good a mood from just her letter, maybe an afternoon at the mall wouldn't kill me.' She thought to her self, still grinning. Raven got off her bed and walked over to her desk to write a reply to her friend. It was then that she saw the person standing next to her.

She actually had to stop and study the person; they wore clothes like hers, had short violet hair like hers, and even had the same pieces of paper in their hands. But this couldn't be her. This person's face was nothing like the one she had seen in the mirror every day before now.

There was tooth showing, ear to ear, truly happy smile on this person's face, not a small grin. She looked almost-dare she think it-beautiful.

At that thought she grinned even more and continued on her way to her desk. 'Hmm, all right I'll go to the mall with Star. Maybe I should explain the phrase of "spilling the beans".' Raven wrote:

Starfire,

I think I would enjoy going to the mall with you. You must have misunderstood Beast Boy when he said we could "spill the beans" in our letters. I can explain it to you on our trip. Let me know when you would like to go.

Raven

'There, that'll due.' She thought. Now for B.B., Beast Boy, B.B. is only for Cyborg. We can't let this happiness thing get out of control. She thought for a moment. He hadn't asked any questions, hadn't said any thing she could comment on really. What could she write?

Beast Boy,

I am pleased that you made it back to your room, did you, by chance, fall again? Congratulations on hitting Cyborg. He is such a small target, after all. Well, I am going with Starfire to the mall later to day.

Raven

She sealed the letters and walked down the hallway again and delivered her responses. Before she had made it even 20 feet away Starfire had flown out of her room with an envelope in hand. She zoomed down the hallway and slipped it under Raven's door, with a smile on her face all the way.

Raven kept going and when she got to the letter inside the threshold she found that the envelope had not even been sealed. She pulled out the letter, along with a few beans. The only thing the letter said was:

Friend Raven,

Now.

Your Friend,

Starfire

Raven smiled again, and upon opening her door found Starfire floating just outside. However, she missed the green changeling standing numbplused at the sight of her smile.

* * *

Again, sorry 'bout your wait. I was a little busy still, but I'm actually thinking a schedule (school) will help with my writing. Not that I'm happy about it. Well I hope you enjoyed this, you can let me know by reviewing! My review button was telling me just the other day how lonely he was getting. So review, review, review! Love ya' mimazz 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, or anything really.

Hey all, I'm soooo sorry this took so long to get, and that's it not very long. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Raven, where would you like to go first?" Starfire rambled excitedly, "We could look at clothes, or shoes, or hair accessories, or go to the court of food, or-"

"Star, why don't we…uh…look around and see if anything…catches our eye?" Raven suggested, wanting stop before she got the mall's entire inventory. The two had just walked in, having flown from the tower. They were standing in front of a huge fountain. People were sitting and walking and chatting everywhere. Raven was already starting to feel uncomfortable.

"That is a splendid idea! Please to the left or right?" Starfire exclaimed. 'Jeez, could this place have any more options?' Raven thought with annoyance. "Um, to the right." She said, choosing the first thing that came to her mind.

A group of 15 and 16 year old boys approved of her decision, happy to get a closer look at the two girls. They stood to the right of the fountain, leaning against the wall. The group started hooting and whistling as the two passed by. Due to the areas crowd the teen super heroes had to walk a mere four feet from the obnoxious group.

'Animals.' Raven thought, shaking her heading but deciding to leave it alone. She would just end up losing it, she might hurt someone. 'They're just a bunch of nit-witted jerks that can't possibly think-' but her thoughts were interrupted with a loud shriek.

She whipped around to find one of the boys yelling and waving his arms over his head. Something was kept swooping down on his head and hitting it hard. The other boys looked sympathetic, but there was no way they were getting involved. Starfire stood still watching the scene with great confusion. The previous behavior of the boys was something she had never experienced, and seemed to think this was just another strange action of the teenage earthling.

What ever was attacking him was showing no weakness or slowing. After about a minute of watching the boy's dark brown hair be beat repeatedly, Raven used her power to encircle the assailant.

It turned out to be nothing more than a parakeet. She reached out to its mind, whispering calming things to it. The bird instantly calmed. Which was odd, as usually there was the confusion of a sudden voice talking in your head that freaked anyone, animal or person, out.

She pulled the energy ball towards her. Still the animal wasn't at all frazzled. When it was inches from her, she let the shield disappear and held out her hand. To her surprise, the bird actually stood on her palm.

She then motioned to Starfire, and the two climbed the stairs up to the top floor. Raven opened a window with her magic. All through the trip, Raven kept eye contact with the little parakeet. She put her hand outside the window, yet it stayed put, transfixed.

It seemed, familiar. Odd, as she never a particular fondness for a parakeet. She shook her head. 'Time to go little guy' she whispered in his head. Somehow she knew it was a he.

It looked at her once more then hopped off to the windowsill. Raven closed the window. The bird watched her all the way. She was starting to get creeped out. She shut the window, turned her back, and walked away with Starfire. "Star, how about that shop. I like that necklace."

Raven walked away, again unaware of a certain green animal watching her.

* * *

Again, I'm very sorry it took me so long for something so pathetic. Oh well, you can always tell me to hurry up, or that you loved it, or whatever in a review. Hint, hint. Well hope you liked it. First few weeks of school, ya' know. After I get it all under control my updates shouldn't be so far apart. Love to all my reviewers!

mimazz


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all. Now I know what your thinking, 'Why the heck is she taking so long…she said they would be coming quicker…did she just quit the story all together?' Well I'm sorry, and no, I didn't quit. I know I told you that they wouldn't be soo far apart once I had the school thing under control. I'm still trying to get it under wraps, it turns out that when you add volleyball, soccer, band, and friends it gets more complicated instead of easier. (go figure, eh?)

Oh yea, this thing:

Disclaimer: If you still haven't realized that I own anything in this set up then your really, really dumb. But just in case, I DON'T OWN ANY OF IT!

Well without making you suffer any longer, if you even bothered to read this, here's my latest chapter:

* * *

'Hahaha, oh man, the look on that guys face!' Beast Boy thought, replaying the scene for the hundredth time. 'That'll teach him to disrespect my Ra – our Rave – Starfire and Raven.' 

At that he slowed his wings and slowly descended. He reached the ground and turned back into his human form.

'She's not my Raven, she's our friend, my friend…sort of.' He thought, walking down the street. 'Why did I get so mad at those guys anyway? Because I don't like it when guys treat girls like that, right? I mean, if they had really annoyed Raven she may have hurt someone, so I did a good thing, right?' Beast Boy's mind plagued him with unanswerable questions all the way back to the tower.

* * *

"Oh my, look at these models, I had no idea earthlings could hold so perfectly still." Starfire whispered to Raven as they made their way back out side the mall. Raven looked around, startled. They were the only ones in the store. 

The two titans were in a huge clothing store, 'Of course we have to go through clothing to get out. Always has to get darker before the light' Raven thought dryly.

Casting around for another human in the store, her eyes fell on a porcelain woman in a horrid pink dress. As Raven stared at the dress in horror, considering destroying it for the sake of humanity, she felt a firm tap on her shoulder.

"Raven, I believe Robin said it is rude to stare at one" Starfire said in her soft voice, flashing the dummy an apologetic smile.

Raven's eyes actually watered with the effort of not laughing. "Star, that's not a really person." The alien gave her a confused look. "Like, those little dolls we saw earlier. She's made of plastic…or something."

Starfire looked at Raven, then back at the fake woman. A look of realization lit up her face, and a smile at her own mistake crossed her lips.

"I was going to ask her if she wasn't a bit tired." Star said, her voice still a touch softer than it normally was. The pair continued out the store, Raven's mouth turning up at the corners whenever she saw another woman on a stand.

"Before we go home, I wish to stop by the 'shop of auto'. Cyborg asked if I could give 'Ed' this request." Starfire said, pulling a small slip of paper out of her pocket.

"Alright, let's just make it quick" Raven was anxious to get home to a quiet room and an interesting book. "Certainly friend Raven, it should only take a minute."

The girls walked on down the street, both pleased, however tired, with how the day had went.

* * *

Like I said, I really hope you enjoy this. I will try **EXTEMELY **hard to get the next chapter out quicker and it may be a bit longer. Please review, at least something to let me know you don't hate me, and what you think of the latest chapter. 

mimazz

PS: just to let you know, not to blame anyone in particular, but it was all

_coughmybandteachercough_

someone's fault I took sooo long.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N.

Well, I think this counts as "out sooner". Hope its good. For the record, this time it was mostly my writer's block that made this come out a bit late. Not my band teacher's fault, this time. But its fun to blame him, so we'll keep saying its his fault. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I _still_ don't own the characters, show, comics or anything affiliated with Teen Titans. Wish I did though…

* * *

"Gurgle, guuurrrrge." Beast Boy's stomach complained loudly. He decided that every one would be asleep by now. Beast Boy hadn't gotten to finish his dinner that night. Robin had asked Starfire how their trip had been, and Beast Boy didn't think he would have been able to listen to his performance without bursting out with laughter.

Not to mention gloating.

But he didn't want to know what Raven's reaction would have been to his little stunt, as well as his following them to the mall. So he'd left mid-supper. And now his stomach was reminding him.

'Alright, alright, I'm going…" he thought to his stomach as he got off his bed. He slouched to the door. It was about midnight; Robin would have a fit if he knew Beast Boy was up at this time when there could be an emergency at any time. But he **needed** food.

By the time he reached the kitchen his stomach was practically screaming, leaving Beast Boy to fear it waking his sleeping friends. He crossed to the refrigerator, looked inside and found blue fuzz, and a bagel. He chose the bagel and went to sit down on the couch.

Except, that the couch was already occupied.

There, lying gracefully across the couch was Raven. She looked very…peaceful? Beast Boy guessed that was it. He'd never seen her without anger or depression spread across her face, well until that afternoon. He'd seen her come out of her room with a smile, a real, no faking, smile on her face.

And he had been frozen to the spot by the beauty of it.

A small sigh and movement from Raven brought him back to the present. His bagel was gone as well. His mind may have been in the past afternoon but his stomach was going to cling to the present until every crumb was polished off. He was a guy, what did you expect?

He was now perched on the coffee table in front of the couch. Raven was curled up, book hugged to her chest. Upon closer inspection Beast Boy realized it was the one she'd been reading earlier.

A shiver ran across him, he realized he was rather cold. But he stayed put until he figured out that the cold was also the reason Raven was curled up. He quickly and quietly got up, walked to the closet, and got out a deep violet blanket. He draped it across her, and then on a brave whim, he bent down and tucked it in around her shoulders.

With the warm of the blanket, Raven relaxed slowly. Beast Boy sat back down, watching and taking in every small movement she made. He watched a lock of hair fall into her eyes. It looked so out of place, Raven was verging on neat freak and it would have obscured her vision had her eyes been open.

Beast Boy hardly even realized what he was doing when he reached forward and tucked it back behind her ear. Again leaning back, he noticed her face flicker. Somewhere in the back of his subconscious he probably realized that meant she was waking up, but hey, it was late and he was tired.

She opened bleary eyes, and looked confusedly at Beast Boy. He looked back with something akin to surprise and horror. At this she giggled. "Hahaha, I've never seen you make that face before. Tehee." At this, Beast Boy looked at her with even more fear. 'Since when does Raven laugh?' However his train off thought was interrupted with another disturbing statement from Raven.

'Yawn, good night Beast Boy, sweetie! Sigh." With that, she felt back asleep.

'And now I'm leaving." Thought a **very** unnerved Beast Boy. He quickly left the room, careful to be quiet to ensure he didn't get another visit from psycho Raven.

Safely back in his room, about to fall asleep, Beast Boy recalled something he had been a bit to freaked out to previously notice.

'Did she call me sweetie?'

* * *

Again, I must apologize for any annoyed waiting you had to endure. I believe I shall be wrapping this story up in a few chapters. Then again, I had originally planned for this to be chapter 3, so who knows…

Review to show me your still there, flames are, well, disliked but dealable. So, if you'd like to tell me how much it rocked, or sucked, feel free. And oh look, there's the review button now…

mimazz


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, didn't mean to make you wait so long, but ya' know I've been busy. Who hasn't?

Well, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

BLEEP…BLEEP…BLEEP…BLE-clunk. 

'Urg, morning already.' A groggy, green changeling thought blearily. 'Why the heck was I up so late anyway? I remember…hungry…kitchen…Ra-' then it all came back.

Sweetie.

He rolled out of bed, a sleepy grin on his face. Yea, he knew he wasn't supposed to use the letters to berate or tease Raven, but there was no way he was passing that up. Nor was he bringing it up in front of the rest of the Titans.

Hello Raven,

How was your day at the mall? And did you sleep well? I'll bet a day with pink things and Starfire was just sooo much fun. Well Robin wanted me to clean my room today. Or at least make it less of a biohazard. So that will probably take up the whole day, I'm going to start that after I deliver this.

Later,

Sweetie

Beast Boy folded the note, a smile plastered to his face. He slipped out still in his green PJ's. Creeping to Raven's room, Beast Boy slid the note under her closed door. The teen wasn't even sure Raven was in her room. 'She might still be on the couch…maybe I should go check.'

The changeling yawned and continued to the main room. No one was in the kitchen or living room as far as he could see. Then, as he neared the couch, he heard a soft, rhythmic breathing.

Sure enough, there lay the princess of darkness herself. She still looked peaceful and relaxed. 'Still beautiful…wait I mean…' but the teen was saved the trouble of deciding what he _really_ meant when the beauty in question stirred.

Beast Boy decided the first thing she'd want to see in the morning wouldn't be him. He backed quietly away from the room, retreating to his junk yar- err…room.

* * *

She stretched languidly, enjoying the cool feeling that reached her legs as they left the warmth of the blanket. She sat up, her cover falling off. The dark teen stood and gathered her book in her arms. Turning to put the blanket away, she couldn't remember where she'd gotten it, or when. 

Not only could she not remember where the blanket belonged, but even when she'd retrieved it.

Then the night's blurry memories came flooding back. The blanket suddenly appearing on her, Beast Boy looking down at her, and '_sweetie_'. She shuddered, that could take some explaining, even to her.

"No, I know exactly why you called him sweetie. Cuz you looove him…" Love said in a singsong voice. "I don't!" Raven said firmly.

"Don't what, Raven?" Cyborg asked. "Ahhh, nothing Cyborg. I was just talking to myself." She replied sheepishly. The half teen looked at her, "Yourself out here, or in your…mirror?" he asked curiously, returning to his breakfast. "Who knows…" she said quietly, leaving him to fix his meal. Most of which consisted of meat.

'Beast Boy's gonna enjoy seeing that when he gets up. Grrr…why did I think that? Why him?' The confused half demon shook her head.

"Cuz you-"

"Don't you even finish that sentence."

"Fine, you know what I was going to say any way."

"Sensible…sick 'er."

With that, the Ravens in her head went crazy. Sensible tackled Love, receiving giggles from Happy and Rude. Irritable eventually got tired with the noise and commanded it stopped.

Her door slid open, and the entire group silenced immediately when they saw a letter on the ground, from Beast Boy.

Raven slowly made her way to her bed, unfolding the note as she went. Once she'd finished the flock of Ravens in her head went back into hysterics.

"Oh my gosh, he knows, he knows! He remembers! Oh no, what are we going to do?" cried Embarrassment.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do! We are going to kick his butt for makin' fun of us! That'll teach him," announced Anger.

"No! This is a good thing, a very good thing. That means he liked being called 'Sweetie'." an elated Love squealed.

All the while Raven stood in her room, still clutching the note in her hands. She didn't know what to do. She could take Anger's side, or Embarrassment's. Defiantly not Love's. This was the problem with having your emotion's running rampant in your head.

So Raven took her first reaction. She walked over to her desk and took out paper and pen.

* * *

I know this is way to short, especially after making you wait so long for an update. We've been having some computer trouble lately. Well, more like dad trouble, he won't stop messing with the Internet connection. So I haven't been able to get on in, like, **THREE WHOLE DAYS**. Yea, I know, tragic. Anyway. Let me know if you enjoyed it. Anyone who feels like giving me a suggestion as to what happens next will be greatly appreciated.

**WindyDays**-While I would not refuse an apology, I don't believe you have much to apologize for. Believe me, I know how it feels to be totally drained in an effort to succeed in an English class. I'm very pleased you've enjoyed the story, and hope you will continue to do so. Also, I apologize if this sounds a tad automated, I'm feeling rather formal for some unknown reason tonight. Thank you ever so much for taking the time to read and review my story in the first place.

Luv ya' mimazz


	8. Chapter 8

...just blame the band teacher. and maybe my algebra teacher as well.

* * *

Beast Boy, 

First of all, you really aren't in a position to mock the situation. Who would Cyborg be more likely to tease? The ½ demon or the grass stain?

Second, I honestly cannot imagine why you would find it comical that I called you sweetie. I didn't ever actually call you 'sweetie', I happened to say the word while I was asleep. It has nothing to do with you.

That brings me to my third point, why exactly were you there, while I was asleep?

Raven

BB stared at the letter in complete silence.

Partially because her letter seemed to be the product of a piece of paper and her magic mirror. Each sentence was written under a different personality. Some innocent, some exasperated, some defensive, and some, if he wasn't mistaken, blackmailing. The other reason he was silent was that he was thinking desperately to come up with an adequate reply.

Beast Boy would get the last word. That's just what he did. Even if his 'last word' could end up really being his last words. And depending on Raven's mood, it could be.

He needed to invent a clever reply…something that would get her attention. Otherwise she'd never take him seriously, but forever as a child.

The problem was actually creating it. Maybe he could ask Cyborg or-

"OOMPH!"

Picking himself up off the floor, he searched for what had tripped him. His camera.

'Man,' he thought, 'wonder what photos are in here, I don't ever remember the last time I used this thing…'

Lately, he'd been getting his pictures from freeze-framing the Tower's security footage. His most recent picture was of Cyborg with a priceless look on his face, in the kitchen. He had been showing Starfire an earth cookbook. He had hidden all her home planet ingredients, taught her to use the microwave, and now shown her the cookbooks.

Starfire had been studying a recipe, when she had exclaimed,

"Oh, friend! Look, is the same recipe for the dish I prepared from my home planet last week…except, it doesn't have the same main ingredient. Friend Cyborg, why do the makers of this cook-ie book not include the lower stomach of a Garlock? It has the greatest effect of flavor."

At which point Cyborg turned green and promptly had a reviewing of his breakfast.

Cyborg had eaten vast quantities of the dish Starfire had prepared, and liked it. It was a very rare occurrence in the Tower. Apparently Cyborg had been unaware he was eating…something's…stomach in the process. And Beast Boy had capturedthe best possible view of Cyborg's face, full of realization and disgust.

More importantly, was the fact that BB had posted multiple copies of the picture around the Tower.

He set his camera on a pile he supposed was his desk, they all started to look alike after a while. Now was his time to think up the perfect comeback for Raven…

Since when were come backs so hard?

* * *

Guys, girls, whatever-any and all readers : I appologise. I didnt mean to make you wait this long, so thank you to all of you for coming back to read the latest chapter. In the near future I may add on to this chapter and re-post. But I wanted to be sure I got something posted before you all completely forgot me. Thank you. I really hoped you enjoyed it, and review please...

mimazz


	9. Chapter 9

**Look, I'm extremely sorry this took so horribly long...but i think it's a little bit longer than usual at least. And I think the next Chapter will be my last. So here you go!**

**Chapter 9**

Beast Boy studied the security camera in front of him. The lens had so many cracks covering its surface he was surprised it had stayed in place.

He and Cyborg had been playing in the main room about a week ago when disaster struck. Well, Cyborg had been playing with Beast Boy really.

The green elf had beaten Cy in "Crash 'N Brash 6". In his attempt to save face, the mechanical man had stolen BB's controller and dangled it over his friend teasingly. Somehow or another, he controller had been sent sailing across the room, smack into the camera.

The guilty duo had decided to keep it a secret from Robin, after ensuring the well-being of the precious controller. Cyborg had ordered a new lens and would just keep Robin from looking at the security screens.

However, Cyborg had not yet gotten the new lens, and the camera no longer provided a clear picture or any sort of sound. A fact Beast Boy sorely regretted at the moment.

This would have been the absolute, _perfect_ revenge for dear Raven. He could have shown her "moment" to all the Titans – on the Big Screen.

Beast Boy's day dreams were interrupted at that moment though. Robin came in, with an unhappy looking Cyborg. At first Beast Boy was afraid Robin really wanted to see the security screens, and that Cy was having a hard time putting up a fight.

Upon closer inspection, however, Beast Boy found Robin to be pleading with Cyborg for something.

"C'mon Cyborg, it's just a few hours!"

"No! She's my car and the fact that you don't realize how much can happen in 'just a few hours' is exactly why you can't borrow her."

"Cy you know we won't do anything reckless. We'll be _extremely_ careful."

"Yea? Well, if you really want to take her, you have to tell me where she'll be going. She's my baby and I get to know where my baby will be."

At this Robin blushed, just a tiny bit and mumbled something incoherent. Shaking his head he said, audibly, "Look we just need it for a few hours. We – "

At this moment, Beast Boy cut in from his perch on the back of the couch.

"Who's 'we'?"

Both Titans spun to look at him. They had been so busy arguing they had walked straight passed him, into the kitchen area. Since he'd been unnoticed, BB cleverly walked a few paces a way from the camera and found himself to be right next to the couch, so he hopped on.

"Oh, Romeo here wants to take Starfire out on the town," explained Cyborg. Beast Boy's interruption was enough to jog the metal man's memory as to why he left the sanctuary of his room in the first place.

Food.

Cyborg turned to the fridge behind him and rummaged through it. He pulled out a seemingly edible piece of pizza. Robin sighed.

"Cy, I just need it for a little while. You know I can't use my R-cycle. Do you really think Star would let anything happen to something her friend…cares so much about?"

Cyborg rolled his eyes and kept munching on his, slightly purpled, pizza. Robin looked around the room, back to Beast Boy. He walked to the huge window in the front of the room.

In the calculating silence that followed Beast Boy felt very uncomfortable. It wasn't that he knew that there was more arguing to come, that was normal. It was the fact that Robin was getting closer and closer to the broken camera as he paced thoughtfully.

BB continued to watch him, growing steadily uneasy until Robin crossed some invisible line. Warning sirens went off in the shape-shifter's head. TOO CLOSE!

Cyborg hadn't yet noticed.

"Uh Cy…you know…um…" he started but couldn't come up with anything subtle.

Cyborg looked up, one eyebrow quirked.

"Mhya?" was all the response Beast Boy got, other than a small spray of pizza sauce.

Beast Boy looked from Cy's eyes to Robin and back again, as obviously as possible. Thankfully Robin had stayed facing the window. Cyborg didn't get it though. Beast Boy pointed towards the broken camera, then at their leader who would be furious if he found out.

Unfortunately, the fact that Cy's head was made of metal, through and through was being proven. He was still completely confused as to BB's frantic gestures.

Sighing, Beast Boy mimed something sailing through the air and crashing into something else. The mechanical man only shook his head.

Beast Boy, as discretely as he could, picked up his wireless controller and showed it flying through the air in the direction of the camera. The camera Robin was getting closer and closer to.

Cyborg looked from him, to their still oblivious team mate, to the camera and his face was taken over by terror. He dropped his pizza and jumped up to where his green friend was standing.

Beast Boy now mimed shoving their third team mate out the door. Cy showed his hands to be empty, silently asking how. BB thought for a moment. He looked at his friend apologetically. He then mimed driving a car and pointed to Robin.

Cyborg caught right on to that one. He folded his arms across his chest and shook his head vigorously. BB threw his hands in the air. When his mechanical arms stayed crossed the elf looked at him then pointed to the camera. 'Your fault' he mouthed.

They had agreed the day it happened that it was Cy's fault but out of being a good friend Beast Boy promised to help keep the secret. However, he was not about to get a lecture when they could so easily avoid it. All Cy had to say was yes.

But the teen seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"Err, um, well why don't we go have a look at the car, ya' know, make sure she's already for her night out." Cy said, defeated.

Robin spun around quickly, a look of sheer surprise plastered to his face. Then suspicion took over.

"Really? There aren't any…stipulations?"

"No, no. C'mon, let's go before I change my mind."

With that the two traipsed off to the garage, Cy sending him a disgruntled glare before the doors slid shut. Once again, he was alone in the main room.

'Whew! Man, we got off lucky! Bird boy would'a had a fit if he knew. Maybe we should get Starfire in on this, so she can help. No, Star wouldn't be able to keep the secret…Raven would be really helpful. But we might have trouble getting her to actually help us. Maybe I should find some way to bribe her. Wait! She's the reason I'm in here in the first place. I still need revenge, I can't be going to her for help! Well, I could hold it over her head that I know something she doesn't…wait a minute…I'M A GENIUS!'

Beast Boy looked again at the camera. This time a plan formed in his head.

* * *

"So you expect me to help you out, after you just made me give up my car? Not likely." 

Cyborg was still bitter about the turn of events earlier. But Beast Boy needed him for his brilliant plan, and wasn't going to give up easily.

"It's just one tiny, teenie-weenie, little thing!" Beast Boy said, holding index finger and thumb barely apart.

"Yea," the other Titan sighed, "what is it?"

"I need to use your computer."

"The one with security footage,"

"Yea,"

"The one with security codes,"

"Yea,"

"The one that tells us if the city's security is in danger,"

"Yea,"

"No."

"Awww Cy! What can I really do?"

"Give it a virus and have to get Gizmo, then the two of you have to get really small and go inside and fix it."

"…That's only happened once. And everything turned out ok, besides what are the odds of that happening again?"

"With you," Cyborg did some calculations on his arm computer, "about 85 chance."

"But that leaves me with a," Beast Boy poked some imaginary buttons on his sleeve, "pretty good chance it won't happen!"

Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"Why do you need to use it anyway?"

"Um…well I just wanted to look at some of the footage."

"…Why?"

"Because. I just want to ok? It won't hurt anything, I'm just going to look through some of Tower footage."

Cyborg sighed again.

"Ok, 10 minutes."

Beast Boy raced into his friend's room. It was dimly lit and the sound of whirring machines filled the overly cleaned air. He felt like he was in a hospital room. But Cy didn't have clothes, or bed linens, or anything else that would give it a normal-bedroom-musty smell.

Thankfully he knew which computer he was looking for, other wise it would have taken him the whole day to figure out which one of the 15 or so computers that lined the walls he needed.

He hurried to one with a huge monitor and many blinking lights. He turned it on and sat down. The screen loaded and he pulled up the latest Titan's Tower footage.

The other night wasn't the first time Raven had fallen asleep on the couch. If he could make Raven believe he had footage of her little slip up, she would have to do something for him.

Maybe he'd have her clean his room, or make her wear the bunny suit Mother Mae I had put on him.

He scrolled through a list of times and rooms in the tower. Finding the main room he clicked on another clip that showed Raven sleeping on the couch, her book as her pillow. He knew he wouldn't have to be very detailed. The fact that he might have it would be enough, and if she wanted to see it there'd only be a couple of seconds before she cracked and begged him not to show it.

Well, she'd probably threaten him, actually. Raven would never beg, she was too smart and tough. She'd bargain or maybe she'd ignore him and know that he wouldn't really want to show the clip. She was smart, she'd realize he just wanted to get one over her.

He continued watching the clip. Nothing eventful had happened. Raven had adjusted a little bit, curled herself into a little bit of a ball. However, he found himself enraptured.

Every little detail he'd never noticed seemed to jump out at him. For the first time he noticed Raven's small waist, the exquisite shade of her hair and the way it shone from the far off lights out the window.

Beast Boy shook his head. It had to be lack of food or something.

He slid his disc in and prayed it worked. He'd never be able to ever use anything of Cyborg's again if he broke this. That and he'd never get the footage he needed.

The light flicked to green, saying his save had been successful.

* * *

Cyborg was sweating. Well maybe not literally, but he was getting really worried. He didn't know why he had agreed to this. First his car, now his room. He'd be lucky to have anything that worked tomorrow. 

'Ok. I'll count to 10. When I reach 10 I'll walk in and make sure everything's still in one piece.

1 Still no noises.

2 Something beeped.

3 Nothing again.

4 Something clicked.

5 A huge crash came from behind his – no, wait, that was only his imagination.

6 He started humming to stem the expectant silence.

7 He ran out of songs.

8 He tapped his foot and begged for ten to hurry up.

9 C'mon, just one more to –

Beast Boy sauntered out of the room, a disc in his hand and a grin on his face. No smoke trail, no burn marks, everything looked ok. He wasn't even trying to get away from the scene of the crime quickly.

He watched him round the corner then bolted into his room. Nothing was out of place or on fire. He breathed a sigh of relief.

**

* * *

**

**dun dun dun... Like I said earlier, blame the band teacher. All his fault...even though I'm out for the summer...what ever. So I hope you liked my long over due chapter. Please Review even though I made you wait. I appologize again...hehe...Sorry.**

**And like I also said earlier, Chapter 10 should be my last chapter for this story. I have some outlines for a few other stories. (part of the reason this took so long is that I had way to many other stories crowding in my head.) So keep an eye out if you liked my style.**


End file.
